1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an energy technology, and more particularly, to a fuel cartridge, a fuel cell system using the fuel cartridge, and a power management method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development and application of energy are always indispensable conditions for the human lives. However, destroy of environment is growing up with the development and application of energy. The energy produced by means of the fuel cell technology is advantageous in high efficiency, low noise, and pollution-free. Therefore, the fuel cell becomes an energy mean meeting the modern time trend.
The current fuel cell system roughly includes three major portions, which are a fuel cartridge, a fuel cell, and a secondary battery. The fuel cartridge is used for providing the hydrogen gas to make the fuel cell generates the electric-power. The secondary battery is used for receiving the electric-power generated by the fuel cell to perform charging, and supplying the electric-power to the electronic device accordingly.
Generally speaking, the traditional fuel cartridge mostly adopts the hydrogen-storage technology of the boron group compound with the disposable reaction, and continuously generates the hydrogen gas (H2) to the fuel cell by adding water to generate the chemical reaction. However, since the design of the traditional fuel cartridge is a large-sized chamber, and the chemical reaction generated by the hydrogen-storage technology of the boron group compound applied in such fuel cartridge is the disposable reaction, the hydrogen gas would be continuously generated until the chemical reaction of the fuel of NaBH4 and water (H2O) reacts completely.
From the above, even though the electric quantity of the secondary battery is not consumed by the electronic device, the fuel cartridge still continuously provides the hydrogen gas to the fuel cell, such that the hydrogen gas and the electric-power would be wasted, and thus the hydrogen gas provided by the fuel cartridge could not be fully utilized.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,790,416 and 7,487,858 also disclose the techniques relating to the fuel cell.